


Nothing Else To Do

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: boredom</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing Else To Do

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: boredom

He cornered me in the hallway just outside of the cafeteria, slamming me roughly against a wall and holding me there by the chain on my necklace.

"Leonhart," he hissed. "Fancy a go out front this afternoon? There's a real lack of fun around here lately."

I shrugged noncommitally and he tightened his grip on my necklace, choking me slightly.

"That's not an answer."

"I don't need more scars."

"Now, come on," he said, tone mockingly babyish. "Would I ever hurt that pretty face?"

"Yes," I deadpanned.

He chuckled and let me go. "You're right. I would."

And he did.


End file.
